Kiss The Cook
by Misty78
Summary: Its an idea I've been having for a while, so I needed to get it down. I'm having a slight writers block, so its really hard to tell how proud I am of this yet.


This was not what he expected. The whole thing was confusing, from start to finish, and he had no idea it would ever happen in the first place. But Hanna always had something in store for him, and he shouldn't have been so shocked.

But even now, with his fingers brushing over the tip of his own cock, everything still didn't make any sense. His pants pulled down to his knee's, his eyes narrowed slighty, trying to focus on the task in front of him. 'Don't worry, its easy! you just gotta drown everything else out and pay attention to whats on your mind, yanno?'

Those were Hanna's exact words. Sure, they sounded about right when he heard them- but now, he honestly had no idea what he was even doing. His smooth hands trailing circles over his tip, poking at the slit: sending little chills down his spine. Maybe it was the runes he used. He didn't use very many, just enough to spark up his dead nerves a bit. That seemed to do the trick, for the most part, and the sensations were good. Very good. His finger tracing down the length lightly, before moving back up. He repeated that motion a few times, his hips arching to make it better.

He was doing this to himself. Giving yourself pleasure like this was unheard of to him. It always took another living being. It always took Hanna.

But, here he was. His own hand cupping around his man area, his thumb poking at his balls. Okay, so maybe this wasn't so confusing... but it was new. A place the zombie had never explored before in his unlife, an unknown experience. Until now, anyway.

The events that led up to this took place in this order, from what he could remember:

"Mmf, ah ahh..."

It was common for Hanna to make noises, it happened every single time something exicting took place. It ranged from his adorable little 'gnee', to small whimpers of joy. But Jack couldn't remember the last time he heard the redhead making sounds like this when he was alone. Of course, the undead man felt a little rude, standing outside the door this long instead of just going in to see what was happening.  
>But something told him that wasn't the best idea.<p>

Even if he wanted to open the door, his feet remained planted to the floor, listening to the small moans and groans floating through the thin walls. What was left of his insides did little flips at the way his partner's voice got louder, and then softer again within seconds. The noises didn't stop, not even for a moment, picking up speed every so often.  
>But, there was nothing wrong with that. Richard's body always reacted that way when Hanna's voice reached his ears. But something about this time was a little off... for lack of a better word.<p>

"Mmm-mmm..."

He shifted, looking around and doing just about everything in his power to ignore what was going on on the other side of the building. Hanna seemed busy with something that was making him very, very happy: and it seemed wrong to just ruin it for him. But curiosity nagged at him, and an urge to be apart of whatever it was he was missing out on right now.

"Gneee..."

The sound drifted through the air, sending yet another wave of something up the zombie's back. He coughed, hoping to distract the redhead, to make him realize who was standing just outside their door. But the small yelps didn't even pause.

Maybe if he turned back around and took a walk, Hanna might move on to something a little less noisy-

"Heheheh-!"

He stopped in his tracks, turning back around and placing his golved hands on the door handle. He waited, unsure of what was waiting for him when he walked in... but whatever it was, it had to be pretty good. And he hated to miss out like this.

So with a little sigh, he cracked the door and peeked in, before stepping all the way in to set his bag full of food to the floor: but when he glanced up and locked his eyes on the matress where he knew his partner was working, his jaw about dropped off his face.

Hanna was there alright, but the first thing the zombie noticed was the fact he wasn't wearing clothes. His pants, faded boxers, and shirt were spread at the end of the bed. His head was bent back, resting against the wall: his toes were tangled in the dirty blanket, and his eyes were shut tight. His soft, pink mouth open in another drawn out moan.

Galahad about lost it right then and there, his hands shaking, his brain struggling to make sense of the rather delicious image. His eyes scanned down until he spotted the boy's pale hands, which were wrapped tight around his-

Oh, well...

The taller man was sure his brain leaked out his ears at some point or another.

But he had little time to figure out what was really going on.

"Mmf- Oh- R-Ringo? Ack! man, jeez, I- fuck...!"

He untangled himself from the blanket in a flash, using it to cover up what was already seen. His face was redder than his hair, which happened to be slick with sweat and hanging against his forehead. The zombie blinked twice, before making his way closer to the redhead. But Hanna scooted back, mumbling and cursing under his breath, shaking his head, holding the blanket as tight as he knew how.

"I- what the hell, listen, I can explain. I mean, its just- woah, I didn't think you'd be home this early. Um, I... sorry, heh, but-"

Mark blinked once more, signing and sitting on the edge of the bed, resting a green hand against Hanna's shoulder to calm him. He waited until the ginger's crazed blue eyes were on his before speaking, his voice lowered, as always.

"Hanna. What were you even doing?"

Hanna stared, and stared. His face split in a small grin, which grew bigger once he realized what the other man was asking. His laughter reached the zombie's ear, making him feel ashamed for wanting to know in the first place.  
>He felt like some sort of moron now.<p>

"Ahahhaha! whew, Mike, are you really asking me that? how do you NOT know? wow, man, maybe Worth's right. You are just playing stupid. Come on, tell me you're kidding. Wait- you're kidding, right?"

Hanna stopped laughing, staring again, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Woah. Woahhhh. Okay. Um... it looks like you really don't know. Err- you know what? I think you need to give it a try. Like, tonight. Because seriously, maybe thats why you're so tense all the time, or something. I don't even know, but- woah, this... is really strange. I've never had to tell someone how to-"

"Hanna."

Frank brushed a hand down the younger boy's arm, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?"

The detective rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up more, covering his body fully now. He leaned forward and placed a peck on his partner's cheek, chuckling softly.

"How about you just let me tell you how its done?"

...So, here he was, bare on the matress in the dark: gripping himself in a closed fist. He moved it slightly, in circles, repeating what he saw Hanna doing for those few seconds. The feeling it sparked in him was something else, making his legs twitch a bit. He closed his eyes, strugging to focus on something to make it better. He remembered all the silly little details he was given by Hanna himself, and it seemed simple at first, but now it really wasn't. But he didn't want to dissapoint Hanna, who was looking forward to details the next morning. He did agree to stay over on Conrad's, just to give the zombie his space.

But maybe if he was here, it would be a tad easier.

He moved his hand up, and then down: a steady beat. Slow, of course, because he wasn't known to do anything too fast. He rubbed the root of his erection with his index finger, sending another wave through his body.

Mmmm...

He was pretty sure that was his weak spot.

He rested the back of his head against the wall, just as Hanna had done it. He moved his hand, slowly, ever so slowly... moving in circles as well, just to give him more pleasure. It was slight pleasure, of course- not much to it. Nothing mind blowing. Nothing worth the sounds Hanna made hours before.

'Pfft, its easy! all you gotta do is think about something that makes you really exicted, yanno? when I do it, I like to think about you, heh...'

Okay, maybe he should give that a try.

Closing his eyes once more, he let a picture sink into his mind. It was Hanna, bare and open like a book under him. Gripping at his stiched shoulders, wet mouth open and moaning out names: legs tight around his own green hips. Red hair spread all over the pillow, body moving back and forth. Up and down. Throat moving when he swallowed hard. Eyes fluttering open and shut, showing his electric blue eyes- burning with sensations. Hips jerking to make it faster- mouth forming a perfect little "O"...

Oh... God...

He snapped out of it just in time to feel his own hips jerking, his hand moving faster, and he never meant for it to. His heels were digging into the matress, and he could feel something pooling in the pit of his stomach. He shut his eyes and picured Hanna again, standing in front of him, naked and blushing. That grin, those eyes, the little freckles. The sound he makes when he's happy. His laugh, wild curls of red- teeth digging against his own lip. He's back on the matress now, arching, crying out every name in the book-

"Aaahhh-!"

That sound came from him. He knew it did. His hand working faster, harder. His lower body arched out, pumping a bit to match his movements.

God. So good... it was just so good. This must be what Hanna was talking about. This must be by he was making all those noises...

Hanna...

"Ooohhh..."

He was close. So close. To what, he didn't know right now, all he wanted was the feeling of his hand. The fricton, and the wamrth of the matress that still held the redhead's scent. He didn't care about anything else. The world could end right now for all he cared. His lips turned upwards in a smirk, his eyes fanned open, the faint glow reflecting off the wall.

He didn't even notice when the door cracked open, and a skinny frame sneaked in, hovering over him.

Okay, so maybe he did notice. But it felt too good... he couldn't focus, he just needed a few more minutes-

"Wow, you're getting really into this! thats, like... really fucking hot..."

He tore his hand away from its current job, sitting up straight and sending the blanket flying. His eyes must have looked frantic, because the redhead in front of him laughed and sat down, smoothing a hand down his hip.

"Hey, chill! Conrad was getting all grumpy, so I left. I wanted to leave anyway, I mean, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And what you were doing. I figured you needed a little help..."

"Hanna... um..."

For the first time, he felt stumped. He knew he should make him leave. Give himself the last little bit of alone time he needed. And he needed it, badly. It felt like everything was on fire between his legs, itching to be finished. He felt his fingers twitch to end it. But the way Hanna looked at him held him in place, chewing on his lip.

He could tell Hanna was loving the look he must have had on his face right now.

The smaller detective laughed and brushed his fingers down to hook around the zombie's burning erection, swiping his finger over the tip. He started to move his wrist, flicking it in the most delicious way. Another hurricane of forbidden pleasure ripped through the undead man, making him arch into his lover's hand. He closed his eyes once more after a few seconds, letting the sensations Hanna gave him wash over his mind. It was one thing to give yourself these feelings, but when another took over, it was something else. Something good, wonderful, blissful and full of peace. All the good things you could think of in a simple touch.

"Mmmmf."

He moaned, low and gentle, rocking his hips into Hanna's palm, which was rubbing down slightly. Hanna knew what he was doing, and he did it perfectly.

Oh God, he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to let go. He had to...

"Hanna-"

With one last groan, he came, dry, of course: his mind exploding with bright colors and stars, finishing off with a white blanket of pure bliss. He came down from cloud 9 with another sigh, and a smile so big he was worried he'd rip his race. He heard the other man's laughter, and felt a peck to his lips. He cupped that warm face and kissed back, shaking with the wonderful affects of the heaven he just encountered.

"See, I told you! fun, wasn't it?"

He nodded and pulled the detective in closer, burying his face against that messy red hair he never got tired of. Drinking in that sweet smell of Hanna. Who giggled and cleaned off his hand with his shirt, before whipping it off and pressing himself closer to his undead partner.

"Sooo... guess what, Jackson?"

"Yes, Hanna?"

He smiled, one last time, and kissed Hanna's forehead.

Hanna grinned and took hold of the zombie's over worked hand.

"Its my turn now!" 


End file.
